


Batman: The Crimson Crusader and The Black Knight

by Metalocelot98



Series: The Dark Knight's Legacy [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol and Tobacco, Blood, Death, Drug Use, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: 4 weeks have passed since Night Terror escaped from Batman, Nightwing and Arkham Knight, but do to their combined efforts at the docks news has spread like wild fire of the Caped Crusader Batman, The Nocturnal Bird Nightwing and the Black Knight Arkham Knight. Despite their combined efforts someone is running around Gotham killing criminals and is going by a the code name Red Hood. Meanwhile Jason and Damien head to Moscow for an international deal for Wayne Industries that can not only benefit many people, but open up new funding for new gadgets and vehicles for the Dark Knight Trio. However with the murders of criminals going on Gotham City is for a new fight as David decides to bring down the Red Hood. However the masked murderer proves more deadly and cunning than what David expects as a game of cat and mouse erupts between the duo with bullets and fists being exchanged between The Crimson Crusader and The Black Knight as Gotham becomes their battle ground. However one question that is left unanswered is :Who is the Red Hood?





	1. Murder and Mayhem

Gotham City Museum...

Several burglars were robbing the Gotham City Museum as they found only a few guards and gunned them down leaving the bodies in the lobby as they continued their heist.

"Haha this is the easiest job we've done so far" the biggest of the burglars said stuffing a vase into a bag as his companions agreed.

"To bad it's going to be your last" a male voice said.

"Who said that" another burglar asked.

"Me" said a man dressed in a brown trench coat, with black riot gear underneath with a red bat symbol on the chest, and a red helmet similar to the Arkham Knight helmet stepped out into the ancient Egyptian exhibit brandishing a pair of sub machine guns.

"Who the hell are you" the largest of the group asked.

The man's only response was the rapid fire of his SMGs as the bullets gunned down all of the burglars killing them and leaving them in puddles of their own blood.

"I'm the Red Hood" the Red Hood replied as he walked over to the burglars and began searching their wallets. "And I'll be taking your money and bullets"

Meanwhile at Wayne Industries...

Jason and Damien were making sure they had all they need as David stared at them.

"So when will you guys be back" David asked as he was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, black sneakers, black socks, a black head band and black fingerless gloves as he punched a punching bag and adding in some kicks here and there.

"Three weeks until then hopefully Gotham will just have to deal without" Damien said but paused. "What did the press call us again"

"The Black Knight Trio" Jason replied as he finished checking his phone.

"Yeah so until we get back no crime fighting got it David" Damien asked seriously.

"Yeah yeah I got it no crime fighting until you guys get back I got it" David replied.

"Good listen thought if something happens you have your pass code to the Batcave" Damien replied.

"Yeah I know" David replied.

"Then what is it" Jason asked curiously.

"The Black Knight hunts tonight" David replied as he punched the punching bag so hard it fell off the chain.

"Good now clean this up" Jason said as he and Damien walked towards the parking garage.

David did as he was told as he got ready to head back to his apartment.

"Another day of training complete" David said he had already mastered acrobatics and his aim, but he needed more mixed martial arts practice.

The young man walked outside as a limo drove up and drove him home.

'Better watch yourself Night Terror because when I'm done training' David thought as the limo drove past Crime Alley. 'I'm coming for you'


	2. Blood Heist

Gotham City Bank...

Police were standing in front of the Gotham City Bank as robbers held everyone inside hostage.

"We need to try and negotiate with them" an officer said to Commissioner Gordon as he looked up at the doors when he noticed a man wearing a red helmet wearing a brown trench coat and wearing black body armor jump onto the roof. "Commissioner"

That's when they heard something land on the roof of the police car behind them as they turned and looked at the Arkham Knight.

"What seems to be the problem officers" Arkham Knight asked his voice sounding robotic.

"Where's the batman" Gordon asked curiously.

"He's away on business for at least 2-3 weeks I'm the best bet you got right now" Arkham Knight replied.

"Armed robbers are holding everyone inside hostage" the officer said as Arkham Knight used a grappling hook to get to the roof of the bank.

"Is he going to be ok" an officer asked.

"All we can do is pray" Gordon replied.

Inside the bank...

'Thank god I picked up on sneaking so easily otherwise I'd be dead for sure' Arkham Knight thought as he stood straight up and pressed his back against the wall as he hacked the security cameras to see himself in 3rd person. 'And thanks to some special training from Jason I've gotten good at this whole 3rd person fighting style'

Arkham Knight noticed a lone robber walking up to him as he hurried up grabbed him covered his mouth and used a shock baton to hit him over the head.

'One down' Arkham Knight thought as he did a armed robber count. '20 more to go'

He sprinted down the hallway quickly knocking guards unconscious as he finally made his way to the main hall of the bank.

'Ok got to plan this carefully' Arkham Knight thought as he suddenly watched his live feed to the building get cut as he was back to viewing everything from 1st person. 'What the hell'

That's when gunshots were heard not from the main hall but back the way he came from as he then noticed someone wearing a red helmet, black riot gear with a red batman symbol on the chest and a brown trench coat run past him into the main hall as Arkham Knight quickly realized who it was that ran by him.

"Oh fuck the Red Hood's here" Arkham Knight said refraining from shouting as he ran into the main hall and was met with gunfire that ricocheted off his armor and helmet.

"Who the fucking hell are you" Red Hood asked as he began killing the robbers with his twin pistols. "It isn't Halloween yet ya know"

That's when the Arkham Knight tackled him and knocked his guns away as he used the new non-lethal tazer bullets Wayne Industries started making tazing any armed robbers who got close.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" one robber shouted as both Arkham Knight and Red Hood noticed he was holding a young child at gun point tears present on the child's face. "ANYMORE FUNNY BUSINESS AND THE KID TAKES A PERMANENT NAP"

That's when Red Hood pulled out a magnum as Arkham Knight wrestled it from his grasp and held the gun.

"THAT'S IT NOW THE KID IS GONNA DI-" The robber didn't even finish as one last gunshot rang out in the bank as the Arkham Knight shot the robber in the throat as the robber collapsed chocking on his own blood before finally collapsing dead.

"W-what have" Arkham Knight started as he looked down at the gun and dropped it. 'What Have I done'

"Well well well" Red Hood said walking up to the Arkham Knight. "Looks you and I are alike"

"YOU AND ME ARE NOTHING ALIKE" Akrham Knight shouted as the Red Hood sighed and walked away.

That's when the police stormed the building as the hostages told them about what he did and for the first time in David's life. He ran away from the police and the very people he swore to protect.

'I can't believe I just did that' David thought as continued running. 'Yes I was holding the gun, but when he was going to kill the kid I just reacted without thinking'

David continued running.

'Oh fuck me if Damien and Jason find out ESPECIALLY Jason' David thought as he kept running. 'I'm going to be in deep shit'


	3. A Not So Glorious Day

Moscow Russia Damien and Jason's hotel rooms... 

Damien walked into Jason's room as he looked as though he was going to kill someone.

"Jason whats wrong" Damien asked.

"THAT FUCKING IDIOT DIDN'T LISTEN TO US" Jason shouted as Damien looked over at the TV and went wide eyed with shock.

'And in other news the Arkham Knight killed an armed robber after he fought another masked vigilante known as the Red Hood or as some of Gotham's citizens have taken to calling him the Crimson Crusader' a news reporter said as Jason threw the remote at the TV breaking the screen.

"He is so fucking dead" Jason said as he pulled out his phone and dialed David's number.

Gotham City Gotham High School...

David's phone went off during lunch as he saw it was Jason's number as he excused himself.

"Hello" David asked nervously.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT CRIME FIGHTING DAVID' Jason shouted over the phone causing David to move the phone away from his ear. 'WE SAID NOT TO DO ANY FORM OF CRIME FIGHTING AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO US AND YOU KILLED SOMEONE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU'

David explained the situation as Jason calmed down a little bit.

'I'm coming back to Gotham to help deal with the Red Hood and hopefully clear your name dumb ass' Jason replied as he hung up.

"Welp I'm screwed" David said.

Back in Moscow...

Jason was still seething, but he was calm.

"I don't think you'll be able to go to Gotham" Damien said as he showed Jason the weather report as they looked outside and it began snowing.

"Shit" Jason said.


End file.
